Song and Wu
by Alpha female 01
Summary: The Xiaolin Dragons go musical as a new Shen Gong Wu revealed itself as the Silent Lamb, will Yin be open for it or will the Heylin get more Wu? And is Chase trying to tell her something through their match? Chasin Raikim Derenappe I own Yin and Derek nothing else
1. Chapter 1

**Song and Wu**

Kimiko laid in the grass enjoying the silent sounds of wind passing through the peaceful temple, how it was so quiet was a mystery. Her dyed brown hair contrasted with the grass below her as nothing spoke and the grass spiked on her pale skin. Bird flew around the temple buildings as if awaiting something to arrive or to bring forward to bring attention to them. The boys were busy inside playing video games and Yin was still training in the yard with her silent air wrapping around her. She felt as relaxed as a sloth, leaving her flame slightly until a large roar, "Mail Call!"

Blue eyes lit up like the fourth of July and she dashed over to the main building with a giddy squeal of excitement. All the guys were already there with a smiles and grins of happiness seeing all the mail from family and magazines ordered. All but Yin, who still trained in the yard, was present finding their mail however Kimiko was focused on the package on the ground that had Japanese on the return address. Her manicured nails cut the tape of the box more precise than scissors, the grin on her face could never be seen as normal, the joy on her sapphire eyes was that of a child on Christmas Day.

Kimiko had been a waiting for about a month for the item to arrive and couldn't wait to try it out, "Guys, come with me and play with it?" She lifted the machine with her lithe arms to show the others what the fiery tempered girl was speaking of. They all nodded in response with smiles on their faces with that said and done they moved to the only room with a television in the religious temple. She plugged in the cords with the machine it self giggling with a childish innocence in her mind. She lifted the attachment to her mouth, she modeled herself to make emphasis in her words, "Who's ready for some… KAROKE!"

The guys cheered and Yin, who had just came to see what the ruckus was all about, looked at everyone strangely but stayed silent as always. Kimiko was stood as though she was announcer with some kind of screaming problem as she proclaimed how the over dramatized karaoke machine. 'Such an over exaggerated product', the snow haired Dragon thought with invisible smile on her lips when she heard the guys cheering as the night haired girl spoke in translations, from Japanese to Spanish. Though the Spanish translations were fairly tough to understand, Raimundo was teaching her quickly enough.

Yin's wounds had finally healed completely after a week of no abuse from her soon-to-be spouse and was feeling much more comfortable around the others again. Dojo had his snake like body on Clay's shoulder enjoying the girl's performance with a sparkle of amazement in his black eyes. Omi, who had gotten slightly taller now to Rai's lower ribcage, smiled as he spoke almost nuisance coming out of his mouth. Clay, they had thought couldn't possibly get any taller than he already was, was now over six foot nine and according to him, still growing.

Rai was losing more fat in his face but still the face of a young boy still on his face and his eyes while he looked at the friends around him. However the eyes of a hard man managed to peeked in his expression whenever the Dragon of Wind saw the fiery girl's generous ass. How could he hold himself at this point was a complete mystery to them all seeing how much he tried to control himself. Derek had not changed in the slightest physically but he was changing emotionally towards everyone. The Dragon of Yang was actually acting human.

"Yin how about you come here and sing a little tune for us", proclaimed her fiancé in a smug attitude. Well that didn't mean he wasn't the biggest asshole in the history of all mankind, but he was getting there. Yin looked at his white pearls with her black ones with contempt glare evident on her pale white complexion as she gave her soon-to-be groom her un-bridal middle finger. Derek only smirked at her with arrogance in his pale white eyes and continued to talk, "Come on sweety pie. Why don't you some Carrie Underwood for your sweet hubby?" Oh he was asking for it from her, there was not a doubt in her mind about it.

"Yeah just one song for the gang", encouraged Rai cooly, pushing her up next to Kimiko who seemed more than eager to see her silent friend speak a tune. The device landed in her hand in the speed of a jack rabbit with six awaiting Dragons looking to her for entertainment. Her mind went blank and her eyes turned to saucers as expecting stares were pointed to her at the ready, 'They're children with guns.' There was no getting out of this one so she choice a random sound she knew there was no point in fighting it.

Her mouth opened slightly taking in a breath, the crowd leaned in with mouths in an O. It seemed like a century before the intro, the rest of the gang perked their ears like canines about to claim there treat. Right when the intro finishes Dojo shouted, "Wooooh!" At near perfect timing Dojo stopped the music twitching and jerking around the space of the room. "Shen Gong Wu Alert", he stated distracted by his rash that formed on his tail and back. A sigh of relief came over Yin putting the mic away with her marked arm.

Rest groaned at the news for not once had they actually been looking forward to hearing her voice on but they followed the dragon that rushed to the scroll room. Yin walked behind them wiping the sweat off the porcelain of her face thinking to herself as she took her sweet time going over to the familiar destination. So she arrived meeting the sounds of skin irritating despair courtesy of the little snake like dragon while he spoke of the new Shen Gong Wu. "The Silence of the Lamb", questioned Omi looking over the inscription, "What does this mean, Dojo?"

"Yeah see", started the green scaled guardian, "It will put someone in a comatose state for at least a week."

'How useful', thought Yin sarcastically before getting her Xiaolin jacket waiting for the others to follow her lead, excluding Kimiko whom always put her make up on before any mission. Dojo grew to his abnormally large size and as soon as the girly female came back from putting on her cosmetics they flew way to what Dojo said to be Mexico. The trip felt like only minutes though this kind of travel but she still wanted to move some kind of action of any kind really. Soon they finally arrived at a giant cave in the ground a glowing item at the bottom in the shape of a silver lamb.

Yin heard a snap in the bushes then went on full alert seeing figures come out from the green jungle.


	2. The Voices begin

**The Voices begin**

He walked through the greenery expecting nothing less than what he saw, his exact opposite standing defensively with her katana of shadows in her pale white hands. His golden brown slit eyes looked straight into her black enraged ones as he held his staff of pure light in a tightening and unsure grip. That was all the Heylin Prince of Darkness could see and had been seeing since he was treated by none other than the very girl in front of him, the one who non-verbally vowed to kill the Heylin with the tip of her blade. He was still clueless as to why she was still upset at him, however it didn't matter at the moment.

They were enemies after all and nothing would change those conditions of their lives. That was what they decided on through their own minds apart yet it seemed like a unneeded agreement, a useless and totally mental understanding. "I see you are doing better than before", commented Chase, now remembering the beating she had been given by her fiancé as causally as a flower given by a child. How much it angered him, she would never know. She would never know how much he wanted to rip Derek's body to pieces. She was more silent than usual to him, she had not even nod in response to his comment.

Yin looked as if hesitant to fight her enemy with a nervous shake that was almost invisible unless you were looking for it. He was ready to fight with his weapon, seeing that she was going to respond to him, however, the process was stopped by a bright chained whip that wrapped Chase's armored waist tugging him passed the snow haired girl. He commanded the earth under them to cut it off and spared Yin a glance before attacking her fiancé. She looked back to the greenery and met a black whip to the stomach which would take time to heal. Katnappe gave a Cheshire cat smile that released a mischievous air to her aura.

There was a even more tense energy between the two feline fighting girls that could not be matched by anyone that could rival one another. The sunshine haired cat tried to whip her again only to have that goal taken away by simple move to the side. Yin cut the whip and ran the other way to warn the others. "Ha", laughed Katnappe in a imaginary victory, "Such a cowardly slut you are. No wonder Chase loves me and would never in his eternal life time think of you." Yin was more than tempted to turning around to kick that girl's ass but needed to tell the others of their unwanted company. "Hey get back here", shouted the other yin running after her rival.

Yin soon arrived finding her friends trying to get the Wu it seemed that the whole sides were there, at least the parts the snow colored darkness had seen. Wuya was focused on getting the shining lamb that stood proud on its peek trying to get past Kimiko. Jack was rambling on and on about his 'greatness' as he always did while kicking Omi to the solid ground, 'Annoying red-headed twerp.' Rai was speeding himself up with wind by his side while accidentally bringing earth in his hair and a little in his eyes. Chase and Derek were going at it like no other two people could go, it was only natural to feel that way about your worst enemy.

Yin looked behind her for only a moment and evaded the pathetic attack of the Heylin blond that kept on trying to hit her with a night colored whip. She hated that Katnappe was such a brat to Chase, unknown to all of the them she too had a curiosity of the Heylin lifestyle was and spied on their choices though she did not see much of a difference between the two sides anymore. They acted alike and seemed to choose the same choices in similar situations however they still fought for different sides of the same war. The Xiaolin warrior sliced the whip as it cracked and ran to the Shen Gong Wu followed by a feline obsessed brat that couldn't shut her mouth.

None of them knew what happened or how but it did. Out of the ten of the two sides, eight had placed their hands on the Shen Gong Wu at the same time. Wuya and Kimiko had at least two fingers on the item, Derek touched its small leg with his pinky finger much like Raimundo's on the other side of him, and Jack pinched the small tail in the back on the creature shape weapon. Katnappe grabbed one leg and clutched on it for dear life as there were no ridges to grab on to that she could see on her side of the great stand. Chase and Yin were above everyone else with one finger on the desired object of choice, they were mere centimeters away from the other's face golden brown met charcoal black.

The Silence of the Lamb shined an even brighter hue of gold and hurt some of the enemies eyes with its bright aura.

Kimiko was the first to speak out of all of them with a smirk at the two dragons above her, "We, Raimundo, Derek, Yin, and I challenge you, Wuya, Chase Young, Katnappe and Jack Spicer to a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami." They all accepted however if she had know what the challenge was, Yin would have never agreed to join in the competition in the first place. "Its a karaoke contest!" Why the hell was she such a stereotype at times? "The first round will be boys versus girls to see who goes first, then whoever loses the second round still in groups will get rid of one person on the team. After that we will go our separate ways to singles and after that we'll do duets one round for boy and girl, boy and boy, girl and girl. Then we'll go to singles again for the last two people that are in the game."

Everyone agreed to the terms not having to have tried this battle before and thought it would be enjoyable… well except for Yin. It was the first time she notice that his lips were that close to her own that just one false move could make them touch. "Ready go", the all said in their own tone and volume, "Xiaolin Showdown."Suddenly the cave's stomach changed its shape and the boys were suddenly on the other side of the girls facing each other. Suddenly Yin was behind a bar counter making what looked like a Black Russian, her clothes had changed as well.

Instead of the red robe with blue sash around her middle and black pants, she adored a short sleeved grey blouse that showed good amount of her cleavage and denim jeans with black two inch heels. Her hair was also pulled up into a messy bun in the place of letting it run down her back. Wuya and Katnappe were sitting on both sides of the prophecy called female, their wardrobes had changed as well. Wuya had on a little purple dress that had one strap and a swirl design in its threading, her bust was much more exaggerated in it than any of the other girls, and five inch red ruby heels. Her red hair was braided but still ran down her back it looked as though blood decided to intertwine with each other in a gruesome dance. Katnappe had a black belly shirt with a small white cat over her left breast, a too short short skirt and four inch heels on her feet. Her sunshine blond hair had stayed the same as before except with a couple of feathers in it. Kimiko was not anywhere to be seen.

Jack, like Yin, was behind a bar counter getting out two beers with Derek and Chase on the other side of him, they too had changed outfits. Jack had a red dress shirt with black buttons on, black baggy pants, his normal black shined boots, and his open fingered gloves. His bright cherry red hair was no longer spiked and hung over his ears hiding his piercings away from sight. Derek was in a grey wife beater shirt that showed off his muscular form and some white denim jeans that matched his white tennis shoes with black laces. His black washed hair was still down but it was managed and brushed for once, he only washed his hair about once a week. Chase had on a white t-shirt that was still as tight as Derek's but it outlined his shoulder more making them more bold than before, baggy black jeans hanging low enough to be modest but sexy, and black sneakers with white laces. The Dragon of Heylin Yang had his hair in a ponytail the one strand was hanging front of his face much like it would fifteen hundred years before. Rai was not visible to there searching eyes.

The music had just started to dance in the air and the competition had begun.


	3. So Sick

**So Sick**

Kimiko and Rai simultaneously walked into the bars through the doors, the Dragon of Wind in the boys' bar and the Flame in with the girls'. Rai was in a light blue dress with pearl colored buttons under a black tuxedo, his black tie was loose having the knot hang where the heart was. His mocha shaded hair was in disarray as though he crumpled it with his fingers for hours. He was the first to sing out of the boys, he started with hums, dos, a yeah, and final sigh then moved on with the lyrics with the rest of the young men singing back up.

"_Gotta change my answering machine, now that I'm alone._ _Cause right now it says that we can't come to the phone. And I know it makes no sense cause you walked out the door, but it's the only way I hear your voice anymore._"

"_It's ridiculous_", ringed Derek, Chase and Jack for the Bazillian who sang as a leader as he spoke orders in combat. He was now at the stool as Derek put an comforting hand on his back, Chase pretended to order a drink for the distressed man and Jack pulled up another beer bottle.

"_It's been months, and for some reason I just_", continued the Wudai leader taking out a picture of Kimiko and him embracing each other with joyful smiles.

"_Can't get over us_", spoke the rest of the pack before they started drinking their beverages.

"_And I'm stronger than this_", sang Raimundo as he traced the the frame of Kimiko's face in the photograph with a sad smile on his tan face.

"_Enough is enough_", The guys looked at Rai now as if hearing his whole aftershock of Kimiko and him breaking up.

"_No more walking round with my head down. I'm so over being blue, crying over you. And I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears, so done with wishing you were still here. Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_," looked to the radio in the corner as he ended his verse, "_so why can't I turn off the radio?_"

The boys stopped their chorus as the music started over again with Kimiko singing on her cue. Kimiko was wearing a hot red dress that ended right at the knees, her small red purse, her red stiletto gave her a inch or two of height. Her black hair was down her back and her make up was done perfectly to emphasize everything on her face to the perfect amount. She walked to the bar stool just as Rai had done with a sad pout on her lips, "_I gotta change the station that I have cause all i hear is you. It just keeps reminding me, of all the things we used to do. And I know that I should turn Off the radio But it's the only place I hear your voice anymore._"

"_It's ridiculous_", backed up Yin, Katnappe and Wuya as Kimiko carried that pained expression on her porcelain face. The Dragon of Fire placed her ruby colored purse and grabbed the same picture of her and Rai embracing in each other's arms. Yin poured her a Sex on the Beach with a colored umbrella on the top of a straw, she slid it over to Kimiko without a single drop spilling. Katnappe pretended to order an martini from the bartender and Wuya the Black Russian, Yin did the same with both of them while pulling her self up a bottle of whiskey a shot glass.

"_It's been months since I've spoken to you_", sang the Japanese girl before drink a sip out of the bendy straws.

"_You ain't keep in touch_", replied the other females in the room, they drank their alcoholic glasses.

"_Don't know why it came to this no_", Kimiko spoke with melody as she pointed at the picture accusingly.

"_But enough is enough_", finished the others, after the verse they drank their drinks again as they listened to the fiery girl singing out her soul.

"_No more walking round with my head down. I don't wanna be a fool crying over you. If you're so sick of love songs, so tired of tears. You said you loved me, why ain't you here? I'm so sick of your love songs so sad and slow. But I just can't turn off the radio._" The girls listened to her getting the message for every not that passed their ears in cadence. The cat lover nodding her blond head with every word, the witch holding her head up with one hand and the other tapping fingers with the beat, and Yin crossed her arms under her chest as she shook her cranium back and forth.

Derek took out his phone and went to the calendar to July fifteenth then showed the guys around him the image. "_Gotta fix that calendar I have, that's marked July 15th because since there's no more you there's no more anniversary. I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you, and your memories. And how every song reminds me of what used to be. That's the reason, I'm so sick of love songs so tired of tears. So done with wishing you were still here. Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow. So why can't I turn off the radio?_" Jack nodded to Derek's voice, taking out a picture that made his skin crawl however he managed to hide it, it was a image of him with Wuya kissing each other and she had the camera.

"_Gotta fix that calendar I have, that's marked July 16th. Cause it seems like you forgot, that was our anniversary_", continued Ashley lifting her glass up in the air for exaggeration. "_When I heard your song, it made it hard to erase your memory. Now when I hear your songs I know it's best for me. I can't believe that you're so sick of love songs, so tired of tears. You said you love me, why ain't you here? I'm so sick of your love songs So sad and slow But I just can't turn off the radio._"

Chase reached into his pocket to find a wallet, he opened it to be faced with a painful image of his own. A photograph of himself having his arms around Yin and a small face with white hair and golden brown eyes in her arms. They seemed to be happy in the snapshot as they cooed at the child that laughed back like a happy little family. His chest tightened at the sight with sorrow in his eyes, how he wished that was his life now or fifteen hundred years. There was nothing that could be done now about what had happened only what was to come."_O-o-h Leave me alone_", called out the boys in the song.

"_Leave me alone_", started Chase with Jack as his only back up for the rest of the song.

"_Stupid love song_", sang Jack letting the words dance on his lips like a sheet of silk on smooth hardwood flooring.

"_Don't make me think about her smile, or having my first child. Then lettin' go, Turning off the radio,_" Chase sang out as he tried to turned off the radio however the music never ceased. There wasn't anything he could do for the young girl, so why was he looking for a way for them to be together as more than enemies? "_'Cause I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears. So done with wishing, she were still here. Said I'm so sick of love songs. So sad and slow, So why can't I turn off the radio?_"

"_Cause I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears. So done with wishing, she was still here. Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow, so why can't I turn off the radio?_"

"_So why can't I turn off the radio?_" Jack mimicked to his idol like a bird with no other voice.

"_Why can't I turn off the radio?_" Chase finished his parts looking at his bottle before chugging it down.

The snow haired girl looked at the mirror behind her to see a small child tugging at jeans with his golden brown eyes. Her eyes widened at the sight and her lips gaped at the boy with platinum white hair on his head but smiled as she picked up the small child that was more than likely one or two. It was obvious who his parents were but it didn't bother her at all. Yin was about to sing the last part of the song, however Wuya beat her to the punch, "_Ooh Now that I'm gone._"

"_Now that I'm gone_", backed up the other girls in chorus.

"_I wanna be left alone_", Yin through in to the pot while still in the background.

"_Ooh, and everytime I see your smile. It's looking at our child_", continued Wuya standing out of her seat and on to the middle of the floor. "_You should know. Ooh why can't you move on? If you're so sick of love songs, so tired of tears. You said you love me, why ain't you here? I'm so sick of your love songs. So sad and slow, but I just can't turn off the radio._"

"_I just can't turn off the radio_", repeated the arm marked Dragon in the bar

"_If your so sick of love songs_", proclaimed Wuya.

"_So sick of love songs._"

"_So tired of tears._"

"_So tired of tears._"

"_You said you love me, Why aren't you here?_"

"_Yeaaaah Why ain't you here?_", vocalized Yin as she looked at a picture of Chase, Yin, and a baby.

"_I'm so sick of your love songs, so sad and slow. Oo oh, But I just can't turn off the radio_", added the witch faking a tear on her tan cheek as she sang more.

"_I just can't turn off the radio._"

"_If you're so sick of love songs, so tired of tears. You said you love me, why ain't you here? I'm so sick of your love songs. So sad and slow but I just can't turn off the radio_", trailed Wuya as she strolled to the bar again taking her sip of Black Russian.

"_I just can't turn off the radio_", finished Yin putting the young boy down though his eyes begged him to him up so they could hug each other.

"_I just can't turn off the radio_", Wuya ended gulping the last of the drink in her hand. The lights went off, the scene change drastically with twists and turns outfits changed from this to that. Suddenly the lights came above…

* * *

><p>R&amp;R. Please put girls on your review if Katnappe, Kimiko, Wuya, and Yin won your hearts or boys if Chase, Derek, Jack and Raimundo were the ones on fire tonight.<p> 


	4. Crashed the Wedding

**Crashed the Wedding**

Lights revealed for boys in tuxedoes with flowers in the jacket and no tie to be seen on his person and the girls were in wedding gowns while at a different alter and church for each. 'Oh crap', Yin thought looking down at herself in a dress period while the others looked happy to be in such attire, for what reason she would never understand. The notes started as the wedding music then guitar, drums and bass came to their ears as the boys ran in the direction of each bride even when the obstacles stood in their way.

"_I'm so rushed off my feet_", sang Derek moving away from the traffic that was placed in front of him moving or not.

"_Oh-oh_", sang the rest of them back to the other Dragon of Yang.

They stayed behind waiting for a train that suddenly came into the picture after Derek passed the all of them only looking back once then ran towards a church on top of a tower similar to Rapunzel. He looked around seeing the street name Gordon Street pointing to the direction of the said building. "_Looking for Gordon street,_ _so much I need to say I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day..._ _coz she's so right for me_", Derek used the Eye of Dashi to blast the cars out of his way.

"_Oh-oh_", sang the rest of the boys.

"_Her daddy disagrees, he's always hated me, Coz I never got, a j-o-b..._" Stone letters came in sync to the lyrics of J-O-B, which he jumped passed, "_coz she's mine_." Chase simply rolled his eyes back flipped on top of the train avoiding any and all of the obstacles that stood in his way that included signs, birds, and trash. He took a moment to see the course of where the train was going. It looked like the dark Victorian church that stood tall and proud looking at him to dare approach it.

"_And I'm glad I crashed the wedding, It's better than regretting, I could have been a loser kid and ran away and hid_", the boys went on as they found their own ways around the train. Raimundo used the Sword of the Storm to the telephone wire where he climbed wire to wire to a church that seemed to be like a fiery hell. Jack used his helicopter backpack to fly to the highest church. "_But it's the best thing that I ever did, coz true love lasts forever and now we're back together. As if he never met her so looking back, I'm glad I crashed the wedding..._"

"_The neighbors spread the word and my mom cried when she heard_", sang Chase ducking under a low bridge and jumped on to it like a monkey on a tree. As soon as he looked behind him it transformed into a neighborhood with people gossiping in one another's ear and a black haired woman with her face in her hands. "_I stole my girl away from everybody gathered there that day and just in time._" The immortal warrior ran in the direction that pointed to the haunted appearing church while a storm from the sky rains on his form.

"_And I'm glad I crashed the wedding, it's better than regretting. I could have been a loser kid and ran away and hid I said I'd do it and I did. Coz true love lasts forever and now we're back together as if he never met her. So looking back, I'm glad I crashed the wedding..._" They all sang the chorus as they came closer to their goals. Raimundo finally reached the door seeing that Kimiko was there with a figure of fire standing with her at the alter. 'Oh no he isn't', he thought rushing to his girlfriend and grabbing on to her in bridal style looking at the figure with a smirk before blowing him away with his breeze.

"_Don't waste time being mad at me for taking her away, coz anyway she didn't want to stay_", sang Jack starting back at a pissed off Wuya whom saw who her assigned rescuer was. Wuya slapped his hand away from her not wanting such filthy to come within galaxies of her, poor Jack was practically kicked out of the church before a Jack-bot snatched her away without the witch's permission. "_So please believe me when I say, she's glad I crashed the wedding. It's better than regretting..._" After safely landing on the ground the gothic techno geek earned himself a slap across the face, which left a impressive mark on his paper white cheek.

"_The ring she got was lame. She couldn't take the pain,_" started Raimundo ripping the ring off of her finger with wind. The jealousy in his eyes flashed before he took his girlfriend out of that white gown revealing her true clothes. Her top was a blood red spaghetti strap with a small blue flame design on her side while her nails were a dark shade of pink. Her denim skirt hugged her hips as if it were a long lost relative to its family and her calf high boots made her grow an extra inch. "_She didn't want a silly second name_", Raimundo got down on one knee though he didn't have a ring his gestures meant so much more. "_Coz true love lasts forever and now we're back together. You might as well forget her, and walk away. She's glad I crashed the wedding..._" Kimiko nearly leaked a river in each eye before giving her air themed knight a fiery and breath-taking kiss.

"_It's better than regretting..._", sang Chase, opening the doors to an almost empty church with the white haired Dragon of Yin looking away from him as she herself stripped from her wedding gown and revealed different clothes. She hid her legs under baggy jeans that settled on top of her hips as the dragged their fibers across the floorboards. Her top was a baggy t-shirt that didn't show off any of her curves. 'How fitting', thought the 1500 year-old traitor as approached her from behind, taking her away from that building with her veil still in her hair. She was never the flashy kind of young lady in this life or in the first one, 'She's not Meili de xin, remember that!'

Meanwhile Derek went through the doors as though they were made of paper, the room was bright and beautiful with his blond haired girl running towards him with her own cat like smile. His arms were wide open welcoming her into them without a care in this life or a worry to fret about not being seen by anyone of the side. She pounced on him like prey landing both of them on the floor laughing at the world with true smiles that would soon be masked by a mist of deception for their betrothed fiancés. "_It's better than regretting_", sang Derek before his lips landed on hers with bruising force as if he was a starved man since had been with Yin and she was the first piece if food he had eaten.

"_The ring she got was lame_", sang the boys excluding Derek who couldn't keep his hand off of Katnappe. "_She couldn't take the pain, She didn't want a silly second name._"

"_No, no, no, no_", cried out the tanned Dragon of Yang for a quick moment until a feminine mouth was placed on his mouth.

"_Coz true love lasts forever_", the rest sang as they heard their runaway brides in hand or arms feeling joy in their hearts, except for Jack who arguing with Wuya until he decided to shut her up with pale lips on her crimson ones. 'Finally silence', he thought leaving her speechless to the core and frozen to the very last cell in her entire being.

"_True love lasts_", the redheaded boy sang as he dropped the much older cougar on her butt in shock with a smile spread across his face.

"_And now we're back together. You might as well forget her and walk away. She's glad I crashed the wedding..._" Lights once again shut themselves off then on again in a matter of moments and revealed a different stage with a completely different mood.


	5. Lady Marmalade

**Lady Marmalade**

The girls had disappeared from the boys' view of sight their wardrobe only changed to make them look more cleaned and polished. They found themselves in chairs with different colored sheets on each of the tables, as they seemed to bleed to the floor. In front of their seats stood a stage that contained an interesting setting for the young men. A voice coming out of nowhere revealed itself to them and called out in introduction, " Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Moulin Rouge." The music starts the sound of Katnappe and snapping finger as a platform appeared on the stage with windows of different colored curtains.

Light came on behind the drapes revealing a female form in each one. "_Where's all mah soul sistas lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_?"

Voices joined in an equal harmony as the beat of the music played its beat, "_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista. Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista._"

Suddenly Kimiko came out strutting her stuff one stage without a moment of hesitation smiling with a lioness's grin for her prey. The costume was flame themed. Her corset held form like a glove and had designs fire in each pattern like it had eaten away at the fabric, black lace and red silk as a base on the article of clothing. Her makeup was red from her luscious lips to the eye shadow that stained her lids. Her boots were knee high black leather and in her gloved hand was a crimson colored riding crop that she carried by her lips with that smirk. "_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge struttin' her stuff on the street. She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! Uh huh._"

Kimiko continued to dance in seductive swirls and sing along with the hidden women behind to curtains as if they were in their rooms. "_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada_."

"_Hey hey hey_," Kimiko sang alone. "_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here_"

"_Here_", sang a curtain concealed girl.

"_Mocha Chocalata ya, ya_."

"_Oh yea_."

"_Creole lady Marmalade_."

"_What What, What what_," proclaimed the same hidden girl.

"_Ooh oh_."

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir, voulez vous coucher avec moi_." Kimiko went back to curtain-enclosed cell. Another one opened to reveal Wuya in a skimpy outfit of her own that freaked the young men out. If you didn't know her personally then you would have seen at gorgeous woman in a purple and black bedazzled bikini with fishnets around her legs and above that black high heel boots. However, even though she kept her body in a good condition, her age kept them all at a safe distance away from the 1500 year old witch.

"_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up, boy drank all that Magnolia wine. On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah_," the Heylin witch sang out moving in what should have been seductive, however it still gave the young men and immortal male cringe at the thought of being with her for a night. Thankfully Wuya left with what she thought was a sexy strut to her room leaving the rest of the girls in the challenge were left their rooms.

"_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada_."

"_Hey hey hey_," Kimiko sang alone. "_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here_"

"_Here_", sang a curtain concealed girl.

"_Mocha Chocalata ya, ya_."

"_Oh yea_."

"_Creole lady Marmalade_."

"_What What, What what_," proclaimed the same hidden girl.

"_Ooh oh_."

Suddenly Katnappe came out of her room in something that looked like an even sultrier look of Cat woman crawling over to the edge in front of Derek, which made Yin fume under her room curtain for some reason. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't feel like her heart was going to be crushed by some invisible hand and the fact that Chase was also having looks of lust in his eyes was not helping her feelings for either of them. Even as the cat obsessed girl gave the platinum blonde's fiancé a lap dance her heart sunk even lower to the floor.

"_He come through with the money in the garter belts. I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh. We independent women, some mistake us for whores I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry. Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes. 4 badass chicks from the Moulin Rouge hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas. We drink wine with diamonds in the glass by the case the meaning of expensive taste if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya Mocha Chocalate-a what? Creole Lady Marmalade. One more time C'mon now_"

After Katnappe was done with her turn they all came out of their rooms except for Yin who was waiting for her que on the stage. "_Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..._"

"_Hey, Hey, Hey!_" Yin jumped over all the girls revealed herself in her costume. Black fabric clung to her pale skin as she took Chase's hand in hers forcing him to come on stage with the girls. Her touch returned feelings that his pride was to weak to overcome however he moved with her like the dominant male he was. "_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth color of cafe au lait alright Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, More-more-more._"

"_Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5_", serenaded Wuya

"_Sleepin' the grey flannel life_", sang Kimiko.

"_But when he turns off to sleep memories creep. More-more-more_", at the very last note that spread off of those pale lips the immortal was staring so intensely towards, Yin pushed him back in his seat as she maneuvered with the girls earning a glare from the other yin dragon next to her.

"_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea). Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here, ooh. Mocha Choca lata ya, ya, yea. Creole lady Marmalade. Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir, ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi all my sistas, yea. Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir, ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi. C'Mon! uh_"

Kimiko pointed out, "Christina..."

"_oh Leaeaa. Oh_", sang out Yin trying her best to look confident.

Ashley proclaimed, "Pink..."

"_Lady Marmalade_."

"Lil' Kim."

"_Hey Hey! uh uh uh uh.."_

"Mya"

"_Oh Oh oooo_"

"_Rockwilder baby...baby. Moulin Rouge... Oh. Misdemeanor here... Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah..."_ The lights went down with their voices trailing into the night. As well as a gasp of outrage from one of the girls.


	6. Whatcha say

_**Whatcha Say**_

There as the lights came back to life was Yin in a kitchen she had never been in before… that she noticed while her black eyes remained on the wallet in her hands. A picture of Katnappe out of her Cat Woman get up and Derek lovingly kissing her neck as the cat fanatic held the camera for it. Her pale hand captured the picture to turn it over finding a date on the back marking only two days ago from today, her ears sensed the sound of door. Derek looked back at her and saw that her hand was occupied with his picture and wallet. "_Wha- wha- what did she say. Mmmm whatcha say, Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did. Mmmm whatcha say, Derek Yang. Mmmm that it's all for the best? Of course it is._"

Derek rushed throwing his things to the floor and placing his hands on both her flush cheeks. Reassuring her that it wasn't what it looked like but he saw it was no use, she knew. "_I was so wrong for so long only tryin' to please myself, myself. Girl, I was caught up in her lust_", at that line hoping to distract the snow haired woman he pushed her against the counter as he grinded his hips with hers. "_When I don't really want no one else. So, no I know I should of treated you better but me and you were meant to last forever._"

"_So let me in, let me in give me another chance another chance. To really be your man_", a hand contacted to his cheek and the males outside the scene gave the wince to the sight, Yin moved to the bedroom closing the door. "_Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out. I just didn't know what to do but when I become a star we'll be living so large. I'll do anything for you. So tell me girl…_" Derek tried to open the door but found it locked from the inside and continued to bang on the door.

Yin opened the closet grabbing a suitcase and gathering clothes inside as lyrics flowed out of her mouth. "_Mmmm whatcha say, Mmm that_ _you only meant well? Well of course you did._" A cell phone went off in the room when she saw the caller ID Yin shook her head opening the door. His phone shoved to his chest as she dropped the luggage on the ground. _"Mmmm whatcha say whatcha say. Mmmm that it's all for the best? Of course it is. Mmmm whatcha say, mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did. Mmmm whatcha say, whatcha say. Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?_"

The Spaniard wrapped his muscular arms around her waist as he sang in his fiancée's ear. She was tempted to lean against him but resisted knowing that in his arms she didn't feel anything. "How, could I live with myself. Knowing that I let our love go, love go. And ooh, when I do with one chance, I just gotta let you know. I know what I did wasn't clever, but me and you we're meant to be together." Yin pulled away placing some money in the bag and continuing to pack.

"_So let me in, let me in, give me another chance, another chance, to really be your man cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out. I just didn't know what to do but when I become a star we'll be living so large. I'll do anything for you so tell me girl…_" He moved in for a kiss but was denied as was the same case for most times he tried the same antic.

"_Mmmm whatcha say, Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did Mmmm whatcha say whatcha say? Mmmm that it's all for the best? Of course it is. Mmmm whatcha say, Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did. Mmmm whatcha say whatcha say? Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?_" Yin moved to the cabinet grabbing a few plates and cups along with a few forks and spoons. Her head turned for coals to meet pearls in a nonverbal battle only to end when her head returning back to her work.

"_Girl, tell me whatcha said, said. I don't want you to leave me though you caught me cheatin'. Tell me, tell me whatcha said, said. I really need you in my life cuz things ain't right, girl. Tell me, tell me whatcha said, said. I don't want you to leave me though you caught me cheatin' tell me. Tell me whatcha said, said. I really need you in my life cuz things ain't right._" Placing a cell phone and wallet in the bag as well in more of a hurry now to get as far from the cheating man as possible. "_Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out. I just didn't know what to do but when I become a star we'll be living so large. I'll do anything for you, so baby watcha say!_"

As she worked her way to the door Yin drags the bag as if not caring if it would damage the merchandise inside it. She opened the door dropping the handle, "Mmmm whatcha say, mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did, mmmm whatcha say, whatcha say." She looked back at her fiancé with a scowl motioning to the door in anger. Derek finally figured out that the bag was for him and decide for one last blow. "Mmmm that it's all for the best? Of course it is. Mmmm whatcha say, mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did, mmmm whatcha say, whatcha say. Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?"

The Dragon of Yang pulled the Dragon of Yin to his chest and planted his tan colored lips against his fiancée's pale ones ending the song there.


	7. Fear comes back

**Fears come back**

"Showdown Breaker", shouted a voice from outside the arena with a booming Southern sounding accent with light behind him showing his figure but not his face. Reality morphed back to shape, confusion written on every warrior's face except for the Xiaolin couple, who's were to focused on each other to see what was happening. The male's expression read pain while holding his crotch to ease the pain, and his fiancée's face read anger, betrayal, and disappointment as she fought the urge to kill the Dragon of Yang. "Sorry ta have in'errupted yer little Xiaolin Showdown", spoke the figure, as the large, boulder shaped being, "But it looks as though I need ta cut things short."

The creature stepped out of the light making his putrid face known to them all. "Hannibal Bean", said Omi, who jumped down with the rest of his teammates as well as Clay and Dojo to follow behind. Chase Young only glared at his long time enemy with a closed fist, Wuya ran to his side with lime eyes scanning the area. Jack Spicer… was fan-gasmed about how his evil heroes being in the same area together. Omi readied his fists for the battle along with Rai, Kimiko, Clay, and Derek. Katnappe stayed close to her brooding fiancé keeping up act much like her counterpart.

The bean smirked with yellow stained teeth, his eyes scan the area with his gaze as most of them prepared for a fight. All but the one in the back completely frozen at the sight of the enemy in front of them, "Well there's a face I ain't seen in ten years." They all looked at the frozen female in the back, her ink eyes wide with her mouth leaving a gap between two pale lips. She physically shivered at the sight before her while the others looked at her strangely, "You've certainly grown in the time since I've not seen ya." His voice mocked her while she was remained still with the fear in her very soul.

"Yin, what're you doing", said Kimiko in confusion. No one had ever seen her with that expression before, not once had such a face taken place on her that they had seen. The terror was frozen on her face, words fell to mute ears as she remained unmoved at her spot.

"Lookin' like yer memory is good if ya can remember that far", Hannibal smirked at the statue and threw his vine-like arm directly at her with intent to kill in sparks in his eyes like a display of fireworks. However she was still until Derek pulled her away from what would have been, without any doubt, death. "What's the matter, Yin-y? Afraid ya'll end up like yer parents?"

At that statement, she finally moved away from the group, only hearing her teammates shouting for her to come back and asking what the villain was talking about, but she only ran deeper into the green landscape. The Heylin group looked at the where their enemies had been left, remaining silent, until they knew they were out of earshot. Chase broke his gaze from path to the bean by Wuya with a deathly glare that pierced through their very beings. "How do you know the Dragon of Yin's parents, you plant?"

Hannibal's grin never wavered from the immortal's attitude towards him in fact it widened, "why so concerned for the enemy, Chase Young? Is it cuz' of how much she looks like her?" Chase gave nothing away even though he wanted so greatly to kill him right then and there for even implying her to him.

The long-lived being stayed silent knowing his enemy too well. The glaring immortal gave his answer, his answer was as cold as the glare he was giving, "The prophecy requires all of us to be in battle during both the solar and lunar eclipse. I would only hope that my opponent would be worthy of fighting me when the time comes and brings all they have to the battlefield." Chase kept his composure still even as Hannibal chuckled darkly at him, "And what might you find so amusing, not that I care in the least."

"Oh Chase", tsked Hannibal Bean, making a motion that looked like shaking his head. "I've known you for many centuries, and you honestly believe I, Hannibal Roy Bean, would fa' for a notion such as the one yer given me?"

"It doesn't matter what you think for don't look for your approval," with that Chase glared, while guiding Katnappe away from the two Heylin warriors until they felt as though they were being sucked into some kind of prison. Katnappe used her claws to remain on the ground while Chase used his powers to stay down to earth unfortunately something scratched his hand causing enough pain to make him release his grip leaving his fiancée behind while he was trapped in a small glass orb in Wuya's palm.

**With Master Fung**

As though instinct he had wondered into the gardens to find a cornered Yin, her own element surrounding her like snakes ready to strike at any moment. Her white hair cascading down like a veil as her arms scooted her legs closer to her body, being like this for hours and still not coming out was a serious matter. Master Fung looked down at the scared child with calm and clear blue eyes, "Yin were you and the others not successful in your assignment?" Yin responded with shaking not meeting the old man's eyes, "Do you know of where the rest of the young monks are?"

At that question she lifted her head and looked confused not understanding what he had meant. She had told them that she needed to be alone and to not wait for her so why were they not at the Temple. Master Fung nodded almost knowingly and left the Dragon of Yin to herself. _"You stupid child"_, scolded the yin of her essence, _"You use my negative emotions in the wrong way and now you can't see that something is very wrong here."_ Yin wanted to deny it but she knew it was right, _"He killed your parents in front of you and the night you saw that your potential appeared. After all of that, YOU FEAR HIM?! YOU SHOULD BE ENRAGED BY THE FACT THAT HE IS ANYWHERE NEAR YOU, YOU STUPID GIRL!"_

'I'm not strong enough to take him on my own,' she replied.

"_Who said you're alone?"_


	8. Coming back but with a twist

**Coming back but with a twist**

They had been trapped together in the Sphere of Yun unable to break out most of them had tried everything they could. Clay was hitting the surface with his bare fist trying to at least crack it but failed. Rai kicked against the prison to try and break out of the small cage. Kimiko tried heating the glass like material in an effort to save them as well as punched her small fists against the Shen Gong Wu. Omi had tried the Tsunami Strike only causing disarray inside the capsule, Derek tried shoot light through the see-through walls but all it did was bounce off the walls. Katnappe slashed at the Wu's wall to cut her way through the material only to come empty handed as well.

Chase however was as calm as ever, perhaps it was because of what had happened the last time he was in this situation when Jack Spicer trapped him in this same device. He looked at the rest as they continued to tire themselves out, it had only been a few minutes since they had been trapped, not even the Golden Tiger Claws worked to get out of the sphere prison. Hannibal was mocking them not leaving them out of his site and even making them do singing battles against each other for his own amusement as is a feature to the Xiaolin Breaker.

It was a Shen Gong Wu that Dashi had made to in case a Xiaolin Showdown had gotten too out of hand for the good of the opponents. It was a Staff Wu that separated itself into long nunchucks when in use. The staff itself was wooden and strong but the metal was a silver tint to it, the Wu had been carved into the staff with many symbols that gave the item its great power. Chase had seen the Wu only once in his younger years as a test subject for the final item. Something that Grand Master Dashi worked on far before he had met the former Xiaolin monk.

Hannibal had taken a short nap while Wuya read ancient scroll from Chase's private collection. Jack was messing with the Shen Gong Wu much like a child as was his style playing with his Jack-bots. There was a sting of victory in the air where the trio relaxed without fear. However, something was off about the air around the cave as well and the two immortals of the room noticed it right away along with the female soon after. It was powerful and dark, strong but silent, it was one other thing… familiar? A shadow engulfed Sphere of Yun digesting it into its massive body.

The trio stood in position to fight except for Jack who hid behind a Jack-bot cowardly pointing at the dark mass, "What in the world is that?" The shadow cleared like a fog being blown by a large wind, the once trapped dragons were now free and revealed their rescuer.

**Meanwhile**

Yin finally arrived to the forest on the Silver Manta Ray, realizing it was much slower than Dojo ever did making everything seem to go by faster than she was. The black colored pants maneuver with snowy legs while feet rushed barely touching the ground, hands moved greenery out of her face which was different than usual. Her marked arm was completely black like the night sky at midnight but the night was crawling on her face while the eyes on the same side of that arm was now reversed in color scheme. What was once a black pigment eye with a white eye was now a black eye with white irises.

She ran through the trees of green shades with determination obvious in her black and white face hopping from branch to branch. Nothing was going to stop her from her current goal, not any animal, not any fear, nothing. That was what her mind was set to until….

BUNK!

She fell backward being pushed by another opposing force in front of her making her fall to her back. Yin opened her eyes to find a shock to her very mind as they met each others' gaze. Both eyes were black as the evening sky with accents of stars inside the shining orbs while her hair was tied with a pair of chopsticks forming it into a bun like woven pure white wool on the top back of her head. The girl looked older than she did by perhaps a year or so, her black kimono was torn from battle as it appeared.

The Dragon of Yin was getting some kind of sense of familiarity with this woman in front of her, it wasn't till she saw the mark on the arm did her brain start asking more questions. 'She has my mark', she mentally exclaimed, standing up too quickly as getting dizzy for a bit. The strange older girl did the same until her orbs widened at the sight of the young Dragon. Yin waited for the stranger to make the first move only to have a shadow suddenly appear between them, allowing the new 'guest' to escape.

The sound of the others came to Yin's ears, causing her to stop in her tracks to look back seeing her friends were fine, no more damage than usual with confusion on their faces. The debate came to her mind whether to follow the figure or to apologize to her friends for abandoning them to fight on their own. It would appear to be a simple matter, choosing her friends would be the right thing to do. It was the noble thing to do… but something was pulling her to follow this kimono-wearing figure. She looked back one last time at the six before rushing to follow the older woman as fast as she could.

The team grew deeper in confusion at the action she looked completely different from before. When did she have time to change her clothes to her uniform again? Why was she running away from them? They followed behind the snow haired teammate. The two white haired women arrive to a clearing where a portal was coming from the side of a tree. Before the older woman went through it she turned to face the young Yin.

"Yin listen to me carefully", said the stranger calmly and sternly as Yin kept her guard up. "Things are going to change and the trials on your upcoming path will change you forever. Hannibal is much stronger now but the choice remains whether or not you want to fight him or join him. This is your choice don't mistake that, Yin Thompson." With that final word of advice, the stranger left through the portal without another word, leaving a very confused Yin with the cries of her friends bring her back to reality.

Yin saw the worried looks on their complexions, their anger and confusion were obviously in their voices. The more they spoke the more confused she also became. "Hey what is up with you, chica?"

"We know that the whole mysterious dark persona is your thing but you can't just leave us like that", scolded Kimiko.

"You ran off faster than a tumbleweed in ta middl' of a sand storm", added Clay obviously upset.

"I agree you can not abandon a fight", said Omi, "you have holed us."

"Ditched", corrected Derek, "She ditched us." Once they were done scolding Yin, she bowed in apology to them all not speaking. Not even looking them in the eye because of the shame she felt now.

"I'm afraid you've lost quite a bit of trust there partner", Clay said pulling his hat down with Dojo coming out of it. Dojo didn't even bother to say anything to her, the green dragon only huffed giving her the cold shoulder.

"Indeed", agreed Omi glaring at the bowing girl, "it will take a lot more than just bowing and saving our behinds only to hole us again."

"Its ditch", corrected Raimundo.

"You can use the Manta Ray to carry you home", said Dojo turning into his larger form flying away with the rest of the gang leaving an apologetic Yin by herself to look up at their flying figures.

"I'm sorry", she whispered to them knowing that they wouldn't hear her.


End file.
